


You, You're The One

by pentagonism



Series: 1 to 10 [1]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Harry Potter References, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, i literally based this off of a tumblr post oops, this is so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentagonism/pseuds/pentagonism
Summary: This is a short lil fic based off ofthat one tumblr postbecause I love Huidawn and I am SO GAY





	You, You're The One

_ “Man, I can’t believe Dumbledore died.” _

 

For as long as Hwitaek could read, those words left him confused because  _ who the fuck is Dumbledore _ ? It was such a morbid and depressing thing to be etched onto his shoulder forever. It almost made him not want to meet his soulmate if it meant someone had to die for them to cross paths.

 

Then he was in the ripe age of ten and it started to make sense. Every kid in his class was raving about the new Harry Potter book (Order of the Phoenix), so he hopped on the bandwagon and read through the series. Apparently,  _ Dumbledore _ was a character and he had the series’ biggest spoiler on his left shoulder. Now he definitely didn’t want to meet his soulmate.  _ What an asshole.  _

 

He was twelve when Harry Potter made its reappearance in his life. The next book,  _ The Half-Blood Prince, _ was going to be released in just a month and Yang fucking Hongseok, resident bookworm, would not shut up about it. He could be a complete asshole and spoil it for him, or he could be kind of an asshole. He chose the latter, betting him a whopping 5,000 won that Dumbledore would die. The 5,000 won was happily spent on ice cream while Hongseok mourned the loss of the headmaster.  _ Okay, maybe his soulmate wasn’t a complete asshole. _

 

While the books had been finished for a couple of years, the films were still going strong. Sixteen year old Hwitaek was going to watch  _ Half-Blood Prince _ now, half because he was a complete nerd that loved the series and half because of the sadistic need to see people’s reaction to the death. Unsurprisingly, half the theatre was sobbing uncontrollably as they walked out. It was kind of funny, but then he heard it.

 

“Man, I can’t believe Dumbledore died.”

 

He froze in his tracks, a mixture of panic and excitement bubbling in his gut. His head whipped to the source of the nasally voice in slight annoyance.

 

“You! You’re the one!” He accusatorily pointed at the blond boy who looked back at him with wide eyes, gaze flickering between his arm and Hwitaek’s face.

 

“That’s not really how I imagined that said.” He was extremely handsome and it made the other boy feel embarrassed.

 

“Oh, uh, sorry. I’m Lee Hwitaek and I guess we’re soulmates?” The stranger threw his head back and laughed, eyes disappearing into tiny crescents as a breathtaking smile spread across his face. 

 

“Kim Hyojong. You’re cute when you’re flustered. Can I take you on a date?”

 

It was straight to the point ( _ Just like him, Hwitaek would quickly learn _ ), but he accepted nonetheless. The date was nothing short of a religious experience, filled with a sort of happiness he hadn’t ever felt. After countless other dates, Hwitaek decided having one of the most famous book series spoiled for him was worth finding Hyojong. 

 

Years later, when school was a faded memory and  _ Harry fucking Potter _ had long since ended, Hyojong brought him to the park. The trees bore marmalade and amber leaves, autumn winds scattering them across the ground. The view was beautiful and warm; it reminded Hwitaek of Hyojong’s laugh. The latter had dragged the former along for God knows what reason, insisting that no, they couldn’t just stay home and sleep all day. Because Hwitaek loved him, he rolled out of bed and went along with it.

 

It was usually, to be blunt, kind of pointlessly boring there for the older. They hadn’t really done anything other than sit and talk, which they could have done in the comfort of their home, so when Hyojong bought him ice cream and put little daisies in his lover’s hair, he knew something was up. What he did not expect was for Hyojong to stop amongst the flowers, get down on one knee, and propose.

 

“You,” Hwitaek smiled through tears, “You’re the one.”

  
  



End file.
